


His Favourite Goth

by Doodlelupin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Gen, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Mentioned Sasha James, Mentioned Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Pining, Pining Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Smoke Break, Smoking, book burning, i dont know how to tag this nothing really happens haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/pseuds/Doodlelupin
Summary: Even just standing in silence together, watching the fire burn; there was something about him that made Jon feel warm, even in the absence of lighter fluid.
Relationships: Gerard Keay & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	His Favourite Goth

**Author's Note:**

> Jon met Gerry at the Institute au...takes place in twentyt[muffled]

Jon was completely lost in his work, deeply focused on the pages in front of him. He jumped when a voice broke the silence.

“Smoke break?” The speaker asked. Jon whipped his head up, wanting to scowl at the intrusion but he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face at the sight of his favourite goth in front of his desk, one hand in the pocket of his long leather jacket and the other holding up a book. Gerry winked at him. He knew Jon had quit smoking a couple months back. They weren’t going out to light cigarettes.

“Gerry,” Jon beamed, getting to his feet. He pulled his jacket off the back of his chair, throwing it on. “I would like nothing more.”

“C’mon then.” Gerry grinned, leading the way out of the Institute.

“How have you been?” Jon asked, trying to contain some of his excitement. “It’s been ages.”

“Ah, same old.” Gerry shrugged. He didn’t look particularly upset about it. Jon knew that didn’t mean he was feeling...particularly good, but it certainly could be worse. He only had a couple scratches this time, so work hadn’t been too hard on him at least.

“You?” Gerry asked, drawing him out of his appraisal.

“Oh, I’m alright. Good, actually.” Jon replied, his surprise at the truth of his own answer apparent. He didn’t want to rant about Tim and Sasha, who were the main reason for his good mood. He hadn’t realized how much friends helped with something like that. He hadn’t been particularly close to anyone since he had split up with Georgie. No specific reason, just bad at keeping in touch. Sasha had pushed her friendship on him and Tim, though, and once Tim had warmed up to them he was even worse than she was. He loved them for it. Work was interesting too, if a bit silly at times. Despite all this, he knew Gerry didn’t have the same luxuries and he didn’t want to brag about it, so he left it at that.

“Glad to hear it.” Gerry smiled. It seemed genuine.

“What’s this one’s deal?” Jon pointed at the book in an attempt to change the subject.

“‘This one’s deal?’ Who are you and what have you done with Jonathan Sims?” Gerry teased. Jon shoved him playfully.

“Shut up,” He laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“Hanging around too much with that Tim bloke, aren’t you?” Gerry smirked. Seems he had overheard some of their conversations. Probably knew him from reputation, too. Jon did tend to talk about him more than he meant to. “Seems to be an early copy of  _ Frankenstein _ .”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Does seem the type.”

“What does it do?”

“To be honest, Gertrude didn’t explain it and I didn’t think it wise to ask.”

“Yeah, probably don’t want to know.” They walked in silence for a moment. They turned to each other simultaneously.

“Okay, but-”

“But I really do though!” Gerry whined, laughing. “I’ll ask her about it next time I’m round.”

“You’d better. Now I’m curious.” Jon laughed.

“What do we think it could be?” Gerard mused. Jon hummed in thought.

“Obvious answer would be Flesh or Stranger.”

“Of course. More likely Stranger.”

“Potential for something like the Hunt-”

“But unlikely. He is being tracked down but it is still by a creature.”

“His  _ name _ is Adam.” Jon scoffed, feigning offense.

“Listen I’ve met some ‘Adam’s...I don’t feel bad for calling it a creature.”

“He’s different! He wants so desperately to be human. He tries! Most of the reactions are to his appearance, that’s not his fault. The only time he acts out is when he’s seriously hurting. Victor is entirely in the wrong here.”

“Victor  _ is _ in the wrong, yeah, but what did that kid do to deserve death? Adam is still a monster.”

“...Fair.” Jon conceded. His dislike for being proven wrong was bested by his enjoyment of literary debate. Gerry looked pleased with himself.

They stepped out of the Institute and onto the pavement, following the path they normally took to the neglected car park down the street. It was a bit cold, the sun already nearly set despite the evening having barely begun. They chatted about similar mindless things on the way.

When they arrived, Gerry pulled the bin round, dumping the book unceremoniously in and dousing it with lighter fluid. He pulled out a matchbook, flipping it open. He thought for a moment before holding it out to Jon.

“Care to do the honours?”

“A-alright.” Jon replied, caught off guard by the offer. He took the matchbook and pulled out the last match, striking it and tossing it into the bin. The book caught alight instantly. They watched the flames in silence.

The first time they had done this, Gerry had let Jon light the fire. Jon had seen him around the Institute but couldn’t figure out what he was doing there. He was on the wrong floor for the Library, and he often left with a book in hand that he hadn’t come in with. He had only been in a few times but Jon’s curiosity got the best of him. He had attempted to follow him just to see where he went but Gerry had noticed him far too quickly. He decided to go for a (real) smoke break to avoid looking more suspicious than he already did and ended up colliding with Gerry as he was going back in. Gerry had tripped and fallen into the road, Jon pulling him out of the way of a lorry not a second too soon. Though it had been Jon’s fault for not watching where he was going, Gerry seemed to think saving his life was enough compensation. When Jon had gone to hand him back the book that had been flung from his hands, he noticed the bookplate on the inside cover: “From the library of Jurgen Leitner.” He pointed at it with trembling hands. Gerry instantly softened, offering to let Jon come along to dispose of it. Bit of catharsis, he supposed.

They’d bonded over book-related traumas, then family-related traumas, and soon things that weren’t trauma related at all. Gerry didn’t come around often, but when he did he made sure to stop in for a chat. Jon wanted to feel awful for abandoning his work; in any other circumstance he would’ve, but for Gerry? He didn’t mind. And besides, he did plenty of overtime to make up for it. 

So he let himself be dragged away to burn some Leitners. After the first time, Gerry had lit them up himself, just bringing Jon along for the company. Jon didn’t mind at all. He just liked being around Gerry. Even just standing in silence together, watching the fire burn; there was something about him that made Jon feel warm, even in the absence of lighter fluid.

As the fire died down, Jon could feel his spirits darkening along with it. He didn’t want this to be done. Who knows how long it would be until Gerry came round again?

“Hungry?” Gerry asked. Jon beamed. 

“Very.” It wasn’t a lie, he really was hungry. But he wasn’t smiling at the prospect of food.

* * *

  
  


There was a very thin layer of snow on the pavement, flakes falling slowly through the premature night air. It was only 8pm but the sun had fully set long ago.

They stood on the pavement outside the Institute, Jon hoping Gerry was as reluctant to leave as he was. Instead of making any attempt to say goodbye they watched the cars go by. It seemed that he might be.

“Do you mind if I smoke?” Gerry asked. “No is an acceptable answer, by the way. I can wait.”

“No, no. Go ahead.” Jon shook his head.

“Cheers.” Gerry replied, pulling a pack out of his pocket. He slipped a cigarette out of the pack and held it between his lips as he put the pack away, fishing around for a light.

“Oh, damn.” He sighed. “I used my last match on that Leitner. You wouldn’t happen to-”

Jon pulled out his lighter before he could finish his sentence, holding it out to him.

“I have a bad habit of fidgeting with it, so I carry it around still.” Jon explained sheepishly.

“Lucky for me.” Gerry replied, taking it with a thankful nod. Jon felt his face flush as Gerry’s fingers brushed his palm, glad, for once, that it got dark so early. Gerry lit his cigarette, the warm glow of the flame illuminating his face for a moment. He took a long drag before exhaling. He handed the lighter back to Jon.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

They stood in silence, Jon trying not to be too obvious as he watched Gerry smoke. There was something about it that made his heart flutter: the gentle touch he used to pull the cigarette from his lips, carefully pinning it between two fingers and holding it out near his chest; the way the smoke curled out from his lips as he exhaled, his breath visible in the cool night air even without the smoke; the soft light showing off the hollows of his face and his eyeliner smudged, messy and smeared. 

“Mm.’ Gerry hummed, holding the cigarette between his lips. He took Jon by the shoulders and stepped to the side, twisting Jon along with him so they were still standing the same distance apart. Jon’s heart jumped into his chest at the guidance.

“The wind changed directions. Didn’t want to blow smoke in your face.” Gerry explained as he took the cigarette between his fingers once more.

“A-ah.” Jon replied, clearing his throat. “Thanks.” Gerry nodded.

They returned to their comfortable silence. Their conversations were either lively and in-depth or utter silence, depending on the day. They could both appreciate the desire for the presence of another but the lack of a desire to speak, making them rather ideal company.

Jon took off his glasses to wipe the snow from them. As the flakes hit the glass they melted, leaving tiny droplets across his line of sight. He rubbed them against his jumper before perching them once more on the bridge of his nose. He placed his hands back on the strap of his bag across his chest.

Gerry dropped his cigarette, stepping on it to put it out. He sighed.

“I should get going.”

“As should I.” Jon nodded. They paused for a moment. Jon wanted to give him a hug, at least. Really, he’d rather brush that loose strand of poorly dyed hair out of his face and kiss him. Grab him by that leather jacket he was always wearing and crash their lips together, the taste of cigarettes fresh on his tongue. But that wasn’t really an option, was it? Instead, he settled for patting Gerry on the shoulder.

“Come bother Gertrude again soon, yeah?”

“Will do.” He smiled. They set off in opposite directions. Jon felt the absence of warmth as surely as if they  _ had _ been hugging.

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen ive been trying to parse this out timelinewise....i was going to have it take place in late 2012 but Tim didn't start at the Institute till 2013/14? for my sake im gonna say the whole Danny thing Tim joining the institute both happened one year earlier so he started just after Jon. I'm sure no one is looking this deeply into the timeline a character who is not even physically present but i am. but actually if this stands alone 2013/14 works (i was going to have a bit about mary but it didnt come up)
> 
> also... might continue this? or rewrite it? i dont really know. i really like the way i wrote the second bit but i feel like it isnt complete. im gonna step away from it for a bit and come back to it if im feelin it. gerry week perhaps? who knows. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
